Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila (Aries Gaiden)
by ltifal
Summary: Mu tidak pernah meyangka, perbaikan cloth yang ada malah diganggu bukan oleh siapa siapa tapi kerabat dekat manusia yang mesum!


**A/N: Kami adalah Saint Holic Gaiden. Disini kami -yang adalah author2 fanfiction indonesia- kembali untuk memeriahkan fandom kami tercinta "Saint Seiya". Yang menerima SEGALA seasonnya dengan segala kelebihan kekurangannya, menerima SEGALA karakternya dengan segala sifat baik buruknya, juga menerima SEGALA pairing yang tercipta dari tangan para fans tanpa flame dan bashing.**

**Fic ini -Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla- adalah bentuk apresiasi kami terhadap fandom SS setelah hampir 4 tahun tertidur pulas bagaikan beruang hibernasi di musim dingin. Kini kami hadir kembali dan mencoba memberikan tulisan berkualitas baik dari segi cerita, penulisan maupun pola pikir sehingga membuat fandom ini terhormat dan berharga untuk diperjuangkan.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya adalah milik Kurumada sensei**

**Santuary Kemasukan Gorilla (Aries Gaiden) **

Hari ini seperti hari hari biasanya di Santuary, panas matahari sedang menyengat dan enaknya berseruput minuman dingin ber-es batu apalagi kalau misalnya minuman itu coca cola. Hem segarnya. Tapi dasarnya memang Santuary terletak jauh dari peradapan modern, mau tidak mau kalau misalnya mau beli minuman bermerk seperti itu haruslah turun dulu ke Athens. Dan masalah panas menyengat begini sudah pasti tidak banyak orang-orang yang mau berkeliaran.

Yang berseliweran paling para penjaga yang memang sudah tugas mereka menjaga perbatasan sekeliling Santuary. Ada juga anak-anak trainee yang sedang berlatih meskipun kalau dilihat juga pelatihan mereka tidak setekun hari-hari sebelumnya. Saint perungu terlihat duduk-duduk di tempat latihan mereka sedangkan para saint perak lebih memilih untuk mengungsi ke tempat teduh, ada yang juga memilih untuk mandi di dekat pantainya (Misty…).

Kebanyakan saint emas berteduh di kuil mereka yang memang cukup teduh terutama pula di Aquarius. Adalah salah satu saint emas yang paling muda, yang biasanya polos dan kalempun, di hari yang panas ini jadi misuh misuh ngak jelas. Anak didiknya untung saja sedang tidak ada di tempat tetapi sedang berada di tempat kelahirannya, Tibet yang dingin.

Mu menghela nafas panjang, di saat seperti inilah dia paling rindu yang namanya salju. Si rambut ungu akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa coklat yang tertata rapi di ruangan pribadinya itu, masa bodoh dengan tugasnya yang berjibun memperbaiki cloth yang rusak. Bukan salah dia pula jubah mas Cancer bisa bolong bolong kena jarumnya Scorpio. Huh seniornya itu senang sekali sih menantang seseorang, padahal sudah tahu jarum beracun milik Milo itu lebih cepat dibanding jurusnya.

Lalu ada saja cloth perungu yang harus diperbaiki setiap hari, tidak dragon tidak Pegasus. Kadang kadang bahkan cloth cynus juga bersarang di tempatnya… entah apa yang diajarkan oleh Camus dan Dohko sampai anak didiknya itu juga rajin banget setor muka buat perbaikan… kalau Pegasus sih… ngak aneh kali… masih ada juga seperti hydra dan unicorn. Samanya tapi,,, apa mungkin memang karena perunggu jadi cepat rusaknya?

Mu melirik tajam pada tumpukan cloth perunggu yang harus dia perbaiki hari ini. Apakah dia harus menambahkan elemen lain untuk memperkuat… "AH!" Tiba-tiba Mu berteriak kencang saking kagetnya. Siapa yang tidak merasa kaget kalau bokongnya tiba-tiba dibelai. Aries langsung memutar tubuhnya siap untuk meninju atau menampar siapapun yang tidak sopan itu. Ini sex harassment! Begitu dia berbalik yang dia temukan cuma satu, kepala yang besar, 2 gigi canine yang menonjol keluar, muka yang seram, kepala dan badan yang berbulu hitam.

"…" Mu langsung memandang dengan bingung, kenapa ada gorilla di sini? Gorilla berpunggung perak ini hanya berdiam sebelum matanya tiba-tiba berganti bentuk menjadi bentuk hati. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan badannya seperti layaknya manusia banci. Mu segera sadar bahwa dirinya ini sedang dalam bahaya. Tanpa diduga, hewan itu langsung menerjang ke depan seraya berusaha memeluk saint Aries itu, untunglah saint kita ini sigap dan langsung mundur dengan cepatnya. Mungkin karena kepanikannya atau apapun itulah, Mu benar-benar lupa kalau dia bisa berteleport.

"Hei! Pergi dari sini, apa-apaan!" Mu berseru sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan berjalan mundur. Namun dasarnya hewan, ngak ngerti bahasa manusia, si gorilla kembali menerjang dengan nafsunya, bahkan sambil mengeluarkan suara 'muah! Muah!' HIH! Apa-apaan ini! Mu langsung mundur makin kencang. Sayang tempat kuil kan tertutup dan terbatas maka… begitu punggung si rambut ungu membentur tembok, sang gorilla makin gila dan berlari sebelum langsung meloncat ke arah si 'yayang'.

"Argh!" Begitu cepatnya terjangan itu sempat membuat keringat dingin Mu meleleh namun untunglah, gear yang ada di kepala Aries belum lepas seluruhnya ketika dia meneriaki Cystal Wall secara reflek. Otomatis si gorilla menghujam dinding tidak terlihat itu dan menempel di sana, lalu pelan-pelan dia jatuh dengan keadaan slow motion. "Ini apa-apaan sih!" Mu tidak habis pikir sebelum dia mendapatkan telepati.

"Mu? Ada penyerang yah?" Suara Shaka terdengar jelas di kepalanya sebelum dia mengeleng (meski benernya ngak bisa liat).

"Oh… ini…" Mu menjawab ragu-ragu, apakah dia harus menjawab bahwa ada gorilla mesum yang masuk ke dalam kuilnya itu?

"Oi, Mu, koq tiba-tiba cosmos loe terbakar, ada apa sih? Gua rasanya ngak ngerasa ada cosmos lawan?!" Seru Milo tiba-tiba

"Aduh! Milo jangan teriak!" Si Aries berseru, namanya telepati kalau diteriakin rasanya seperti orang teriak dekat gendang telinga, pusing!

"Oh, sori…"

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kali ini Camus yang berkata.

"Mu, kamu kenapa?" Alderbaran dan Aiolia ikutan nimbrung juga? Yah namanya satu generasi saint emas termuda, mereka berenam termasuk kawanan paling dekat.

"Tidak… hanya um… ada gorilla masuk ke kuilku." Dia menjawab dengan tidak tenang, gorilla itu sepertinya mulai sadar sebelum menggedor-gedor dindingnya tersebut. Hening sejenak sebelum kelima suara bersamaan berseru.

"Hah! Gorilla?" Duh kompaknya sampai kepala Mu mau pecah… Reaksi Milo dan Aiolia paling keras, diikuti Alderbaran yang sepertinya sedikit ragu-ragu dan Shaka dan Camus yang lebih tenang.

"Gorilla dari mana?" Shaka bertanya dengan bingung, duh klo lagi ngak krisis kek gini, ingin sekali dia tahu bagaimana wajah Si Virgo kalau sedang bingung.

"Wahahaha gorilla?" Aiolia tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Wah ternyata mainnya sama gorilla toh si Mu ini." Kali ini Milo, dia bisa membayangkan pasti saat ini Scorpio biru itu sedang tersenyum-senyum dengan jahilnya.

"Memang ada gorilla di Santuary." Aldebaran mungkin juga sedang bingung setengah mati…

"Aku… balik baca buku saja deh…" Camus berkata dengan datar

"Doraemon lagi yah Camus, jilid berapa." Milo bertanya dengan iseng.

"Bukan, kali ini Atom Boy…" Ya ilah di sini Camus jadi penggemar buku komik?!

"Heh! Mu tolong telekinesis satu buku dari Aquarius untukku donk. Bosen…"

"Emank gua jasa service! Ambil sendiri! Ini gorilla gimana!" Sahut Mu frustasi, bukannya bantu cara menghilangkan gorilla tapi malah ngobrol komik!

"Ketok aja sampe pingsan wong itu kan gorilla. Bukan specter." Seru Aiolia, dia masih sedikit tertawa-tawa. "Ah, ada ada saja, udah ah, aku harus nulis laporan rekrut ke Athena nih, masih banyak. Byebye dulu."

"Hem… yah udah deh, aku mau beresin baju dulu, besok harus cari trainee lagi di Belanda. Mu, si gorilla ditendang keluar aja yah, kamu lebih kuat dibanding hewan itu." Kata Alderbaran memberikan ide sebelum dia mengucapkan kata pisahnya.

"… suruh meditasi aja, Mu." Swt… ini ide paling gila yang pernah Shaka kasih, sepertinya emank lagi error si Shaka.

"Mu, tolong donk telekine- WADAW!" Aduhan kesakitan itu sempat membuat Mu mengereyitkan alisnya, bising!

"Camus, saya kan bilang telekinesis, bukan dilempar kemari!" Seru Milo dengan kesal.

"Ah jarak cuma 2 temple koq, tepat yah?" Kata Camus tumben juga ngasal.

"Sialan loe! … lho! Ini baru yah?" Mu bisa membayangkan Milo pasti sedang mengambil buku yang dilempar Aquarius itu sambil mengurut bagian yang terkena lemparan buku itu.

"Iya, kemarin baru beli buku black swindlernya. Balik baca buku. Mungkin kasih dia pisang saja Mu." Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa memberikan pemecahan yang tepat dan akurat, meskipun… Mu terdiam, pisang dari mana yah?

"Aku baca komiknya dulu yah, Mu. Kalau ngak bisa pisang, pake buah lain juga bisa, sekalian durian buat bikin pingsan." Swt, teman-temannya kek gini semua, eh tapi kalau misalnya yang lain kedatangan gorilla yah… dia juga mungkin reaksinya gitu yah… lho? Gorilanya mana yah? Begitu Mu sadar si hewan berbulu hitam dan berpunggung perak itu sudah tidak ada dan tidak menggedor-gedor cystal wallnya. Sangsi… ke mana dia? Mu meruntuhkan crystal wallnya dan melihat ke sana ke mari, mencari keberadaan si monster.

"Aneh… apa mungkin aku bermimpi yah?" Gumamnya namun keributan tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri manyadarkannya bahwa mungkin dia tidak sedang dalam alam mimpi. Usut demi usut, suara-suara itu ternyata datangnya dari kamarnya sendiri. Diapun perlahan-lahan mengintip untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Memalukan seorang gold saint harus mengendap-endap di kuilnya sendiri?

Bayangkan rasa horornya sang domba ketika dia melihat si gorilla ternyata masih ada dan mengobrak abrik kamar tidurnya yang rapi. Wewangian lavender miliknya yang seharusnya tersimpan rapi di botolnya pecah berkeping-keping. Ranjang kayunya kakinya patah dan penahan kasurnya ambrol ke bawah. Kasurnya berlubang bahkan sampai ada per yang terlihat muncuat keluar. Bantal bulu angsanya berlubang dengan bulu-bulu angsanya bertebaran di mana-mana. Meja (rias?) yang berisi berbagai macam alat pemeliharaan tubuh (sisir, lotion muka, parfum cowo, gunting kuku 1 set, botol sabun cuci muka, busa pencukur, blower, dan mascara?) bertebaran di lantai. Buku-buku juga berserakan tidak rapi di lantai, bahkan ada satu buku berjudul 'Diari Seorang Athena' juga robek tak karuan (untung Saori ngak liat nih bisa-bisa dia yang dibilang anti…)

"Astaga…" Mata Mu akhirnya beralih ke lemari pakaiannya itu. Dia melihat si Gorila membongkar lemarinya dan mengawut-awutkan bajunya. Lalu… si gorilla akhirnya menarik salah satu laci yang membuat muka Mu langsung bersemu merah. Primata itu sendiri malah senang bukan kepalang. Dia mulai mengambil satu helai lalu mengengus, terlihat rasa kecewa terlintas di mukanya sebelum, hewan itu melempar ke belakang. Satu per satu dia lakukan, ada yang warnanya merah terang, putih, biru, ungu, bahkan pink. Semuanyapun qualitas atas, terbuat dari sutra nan lembut.

"EH! Sebenarnya kamu mau apa dengan celana dalam cawatku itu!" Warna merah di muka mu mulai terlihat kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Tau kan cawat? Itu lho celana bentuk segi panjang yang salah satu ujungnya itu ada tali pengikatnya? Apa? Ngak tau cara pakainya? Hem… tali pengikat dililitkan di pinggang lalu talinya diikat di belakang, sedangkan kainnya ditarik ke depan melewati selangkangan untuk menutupi kemaluan dan dibelitkan di tali pinggang tersebut dan diikatkan kembali ke belakang.

Teriakan itu merupakan salah satu langkah salah ketika si gorilla itu malah melihat ke arahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, si tubuh raksasa itu tiba-tiba menyerigai mesum sebelum kembali menerjang si Aries. "Astaga!" Mulailah kembali kejar-kejaran mereka. Mu bisa saja memakai stardust tapi… kasihan gorilanya, begitu begitu dia cinta hewan… Si Aries masih berfikir bagaimana caranya melenyapkan hewan itu tanpa menyakiti tiba-tiba terjengkang karena kakinya ditarik.

"Argh!" Lho lari dia kan kencang?! Kenapa? Matanya terbelalak ketika kera itu melompat ke punggungnya. Tiba-tiba saja tangan sang kera dengan cekatannya masuk ke celananya. Mu mulai panik ketika hewan itu akhirnya menarik… cawat yang dikenakannya…

"Aduh!" Tahu kan sakitnya co kalau celana dalam ditarik dari belakang? Tarikan pertama mengakibatkan gorilla itu senang. Ketika dia mau menarik sekali lagi, Mu dengan sangat terpaksa dengan posisi seperti itu melancarkan stardust revolution. Ternyata hal tak terduga terjadi, sang gorilla bisa dengan cepat menghindar,

"Apa! Tidak mungkin!" Mu berseru masih dalam keadaan terlungkup, hewan itu bisa menghindar hanya dengan sekali loncat?! Gorila itu malah makin nafsu, matanya kembali berubah bentuk menjadi hati, dari hidungnya terlihat asap nafsu sebelum dia mengejar kembali si rambut ungu.

Mu cepat-cepat lompat dan berdiri dengan sigap sebelum membuat crystal wall kembali. Si punggung perak ternyata gorilla jadi jadian, tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Aries. Belum sempat Mu menoleh, dia sudah merasakan tarikan kedua. Sekali lagi sakit yang dirasakan menyerang, bisa-bisa impoten nih…

"STOP!" Mu berteriak keras sampai membuat gorilla itu termenung. Secepat itu pula saint emas itu berbalik dan menempelkan dirinya di tembok dan memasang crystal wallnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah sambil memegang selangkangannya. Gorila itu melihat penuh rasa ingin tahu. "…kamu mau cawat ini rupanya…" Kata Mu perlahan, mukanya memerah malu sekaligus menahan rasa sakit. Untung sakitnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang… Gorila yang mustinya tidak mengerti bahasa manusia tiba-tiba mengangguk-angguk dan melompat-lompat kegirangan… Benar-benar hewan jadi-jadian, Mu akhirnya menghela nafas. "Kalau ku beri… kamu keluar?"

"Ugh ugh ugh!" Hanya itu jawaban dari si kera sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. Aries abad 20 ini akhirnya membuka ristleting celananya cukup untuk memasukan tangan ke belakang celananya. Dengan cekatan dia membuka tali pengikat belakang, lalu menariknya ke depan sebelum membuka ikatan ke dua. Kalau saja dia bisa membelakangi lawan… tapi… kalau dibelakangi bisa bisa bahaya… hewan itu makin girang ketika akhirnya dia bisa melihat cawat yang digunakan saint tersebut. Akhirnya cawat itu bisa ditarik keluar untungnya tanpa harus menurunkan celananya… Mu langsung menutup ritsleting celananya dan memandangnya dengan wajah makin memerah. Cawat di tanganya entah kenapa melambai-lambai seperti tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. (angin dari mana sih?)

Perlahan dia menurunkan crystal wallnya sebelum melempar kain itu kepada si gorilla, dengan sigap hewan itu menangkapnya sebelum menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Astaga… pikir Mu lagi, kalau saja ada lubang… dia rasanya ingin masuk aja ke dalam dan ngak usah keluar lagi! Si gorilla hanya menyerigai senang sebelum melompat-lompat kegirangan dan mengikat cawat itu ke atas kepala. Setelah mengeluarkan bunyi 'Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!' akhirnya si kerabat manusia itu berlari menjauh bukan keluar dari temple Aries ke arah bawah malah ke arah atas yaitu menuju temple Taurus…

"… kalah dengan gorilla mesum… memalukan." Gumam Mu, untung Kiki tidak ada di sana, entah apa dia mampu menjelaskan hal begitu ke anak didiknya? Lalu dia membelalak matanya… yang lain kalau didatangi… keknya banyak yang pake boxer, trunk atau brief deh… berarti harus full melepas celana? 'kasihan…' Pikir rasi pertama itu "Untung… saya pake cawat…"

_Tamat_

**Note: Tamat untuk Aries Gaiden. Sori gals, hehehe soalnya lagi liburan baru pulang nih. Tapi di ff net masih tgl 3 ye... hohoho maafkan telat...**


End file.
